The file size of email messages may vary widely. Messages may potentially be quite large. In recent years, more widespread usage has been made of emails that include more than just plain text content, such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) emails. HTML emails can include inline images and other content for display within the body of the email and may include markup describing how the contents of the email should be formatted when displayed. The use of such content has led to even larger sizes of email messages.
The transmission of large emails to mobile communication devices results in a large use of many limited resources. For example, such emails use a large amount of bandwidth and may use a large amount of local storage on the mobile communication device. A large amount of processing power may also be required to render and display emails of a large size.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, servers and systems for optimizing the delivery of large email messages.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote similar elements and features.